


Lesson Learned

by feygrim



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you pls write a fanfic exploring eliza's reaction of "the smolder" in never block cookies? coz she's very liberated and you know, "constantly thinking about the opposite sex" as to what henry puts it but why did she backdown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Eliza relished backing Henry into a corner, finally getting to boss him around for once. He may be the expert on politeness and formality but she was an expert on real social interactions, like sex, which Henry was sorely lacking in his life.

"So, lesson number one, while I’m casually talking to you, find some small excuse to touch me—" 

He grabbed her. He grabbed her and pulled her against him, in such a way that her mind went blank for a moment. It was such a powerful, forward move, the complete opposite of the Henry Higgs that she knew, that Eliza didn’t know what to do. Or say, for that matter. 

Not when he was looking at her like that. So intense. So, so….erotic. She couldn’t recall when anyone looked at her like that. Freddy never did. And certainly not anyone else she’s had sex with.  But this was Henry! Her friend, her “mentor”, he wasn’t……hot. Smouldering. Sexy. Fuckable…..Handsome, sure, she’ll grant him that, but bangable? 

Eliza was reconsidering that and it was kinda freaking her out. 

Somehow the spell broke and she backed away, babbling as she made her way out of Henry’s house. “Great job. Great job. That was excellent progress.” She grabbed her keys and phone, waving a lame bow at Henry, who looked really, really good in that shirt all of a sudden. (Wtf was happening with her?!) “Hats off to you, sir!” She picked up the water glass, then put it down, forgetting in her haste. “So, yeah, that is yours, I’m really sorry! And I will be seeing you tomorrow!” 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Back in the privacy of her apartment, she regrouped her thoughts, feeling restless. Henry wasn’t an option, he couldn’t be. He had no game whatsoever! He couldn’t even tell when a girl liked him!

But the way he looked at her…..maybe she misread it! Maybe it was an angry look and he  _obviously_  grabbed her just to make her stop talking!

"Yeah….yeah that was it…." Eliza nodded with satisfiction. So what if Henry was suddenly hot to her now. It didn’t have to change anything. 

Her phone pinged.  _Sup? ;)-F_

That was exactly what she needed right now. A distraction. Something to make her forget all about stupid Henry and his stupid hotness. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Kudos, compliments, comments, and feedback are my lifeblood!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
